


A Sealing of Hearts

by darkkittensniper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aggressive Advertising Ploy, Dom Pearl, F/F, Garnet is big, Human Trash Can, I am going to hell for this., Other, Pearl got the D this time. Watch out now!, Pearl is freaky., Pearl likes control, Pearl still partake in that freak nasty, Pearl uses a belt in a interesting way, Punch Me Daddy!!, Sub Garnet, a bit of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkittensniper/pseuds/darkkittensniper
Summary: Pearl and Garnet have some moments together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakedgarnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/gifts).



> Smut.
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall 
> 
> I'd like to thank the lovely bakedgarnet for being my beta reader for this one shot. This one is for you!

One thin, long finger danced along the rim of the crystal flute. The contents of the glass long ago drank.  
  
Her sharp blue eyes fixed on the dusky chocolate skin of her lovers back. Muscles danced under smooth ebony skin.  
  
Wide, sturdy hips flared out, plump firm ass consuming the lacey fabric of the silk thong. Strong long legs and calves flexed perfectly in the heels the other wore.  
  
Garnets back was turned to her much smaller lover. Yet she could feel her gaze along her body. She shivered. Her hands gripping the counter. Her thighs shaking slightly. Muscles strained from standing in one position.  
  
Pearls black expensive slacks had grown uncomfortable a long time ago. Yet she sat poised and regal in the chair. The pristinely ironed dress shirt covered her body like a second skin. Her feet bare on the pristine kitchen floor.  
  
Blue eyes scanned the magnificent expanse of her loves back. Pearl got to her feet. In seconds she covered the small expanse of floor between them and traced her thin hand up her lovers back and laced her hand through the thick tight curls of her lover's hair.  
  
A sharp pull.  
  
Lean sharp shoulder and back muscles flexed with hidden power and her larger lover dropped to her knees.  
  
Garnets knees stung from the force, yet a breathy moan left her lips.  
  
Blue eyes stared into soft brown ones. Pearl ran her other hand down the smooth skin of her lover's cheek to grip her jaw. Thin lips danced along the lush lips of her lover.  
  
Control.  
  
Another pull of Pearls hand had a thin trail of saliva between the two women as she forced them apart.  
  
Pearl steps back on graceful feet and curls her finger towards her lover as she turns and heads towards the double doors of the master bedroom.  
  
Garnet rose to her feet and the heels clicked against the floor as she followed.  
  
Pearl sat on the edge of the massive bed.  
  
A crisp order falls from soft pink colored lip.  
  
Garnet lowers to her knees. Crawling on all four limbs. Thick coils of hair fall over brown eyes clouded with arousal.  
  
Garnet took her time, she knew her lover loved to watch.  
  
Pearl bottom lip was caught between perfect, straight white teeth. Her eyes calculating as she watched her lover crawl over to her.  
  
Standing up Pearl looked down at Garnet and bent and eased her finger under her chin making Garnet stop and look up at her.  
  
Pearls hand then moved to the belt that wrapped her thin waist. One loop at a time, the leather slide from around her her. Letting the belt clasp rest in her hand, the rest fell to the floor with a soft thud.  
  
Garnets cunt clenched.  
  
Another crisp order.  
  
Dark dusted chocolate skin melts into the sheets as the larger women lay on her back. Legs spread, the silk of the thong dripping and molded like a second skin over Garnets weeping folds.  
  
Curls crowning the others sex, heavy with arousal.  
  
Pearl draws her fingers through the curls and gives a sharp tug.  
  
Garnet moans her lovers name.  
  
Slow work is made of the dripping thong as Pearl pulls it down. Thick ropes of slick cling between fabric and her lovers lush folds.  
  
Garnets lust permeated the air. Thick and heavy.  
  
Taking her time, Pearl tipped her nose delicately through the curls as her long fingers worked the ruined piece of fabric from her lovers legs.  
  
Straight backed Pearl rose and folded the thong neatly and placed it in her pocket.  
  
Standing at the foot of the bed another order is given. Garnet is on her hand and knees. Her firm ass crowning as she bent and laid her forehead against the sheets.  
  
The sharp bite of the cold belt handle against her cunt makes her toes curl. Shivers cover her body.  
  
Thin fingers rub the curved edge of the belt against hot flesh.  
  
Long slow strokes of her lovers patient fingers had Garnet pushing back.  
  
Pearl teased her lovers. Letting it go in just enough to give a promise. But drawing back when muscles clamped around her fingers. Begging for more.  
  
Garnet was dripping all over her lovers fingers and belt. Dropping down on the sheets.  
  
Pearls eyes follow every ebb and flow of the larger women.

Molding and bending. Folding her close to the edge before bending back. Drawing her tight as a wire.  
  
Garnets body had long lost any functional motions. Her arms and hand flexed in a locked motion. Her breath trapped in her throat.  
  
Finally having been given the reward of a release. Pearl removed the belt from between her loves legs. Laying it neatly inside a plastic bag next to the bed.  
  
Her lithe form moves to behind Garnet. Hands drew intricate patterns along smooth skin, Pearl whispering praise and affection in her lovers ear.  
  
Garnets lays flat on her stomach, her own legs giving out long ago. Her muscles felt limp and relaxed. Her breathing retuning to normal slowly as sweet words adorned her ears. Making her face flush with heat.  
  
Arousal flaring again deep in her stomach. Each word of praise working her over into euphoric wanting for her lover again.  
  
Pearl knows just what hold she has over Garnet.  
  
Sitting up Pearl moves herself between her lovers legs kneeling. Thin hands dance along the buttons of her blouse. Reveling smooth skin underneath.  
  
Folding the blouse with care, and laying it at the other end of the bed. Patient work is done with the slacks. The zipper sliding down slowly.  
  
Garnet bites her lip, heart thumping in her chest.  
  
Pearl lays the slacks over the edge of the bed. She bares nothing underneath. The cool air tickles her skin.  
  
Her cock twitches. Eyes scanning. Fingers and mouth leave love bites down her lovers back as she makes her way slowly down.  
  
Garnet released a greedy moan as a warm tongue meets her puckered hole.  
  
Firm hands come to spread her lush ass. Skilled tongue dancing around her hole. Pearls lips close around her lovers most sacred area. Garnet sighs in content as her lovers tongue slides inside.  
  
Pearl strokes her fingers up and down her lovers   folds, before spreading her and dipping a finger inside, matching the sync of her tongue.  
  
Timed patients has Garnet moaning and panting her lovers name. The wet suction of her lovers tongue inside her ass drives her over the edge. Her body bucking as she cried her release.  
  
Strong hands grip at the sheets.  
  
Pearl licks her lips, savoring the taste of her lover.  
  
A soft order.  
  
Garnet rolls over. Her arms coming to brace her legs open. Her eyes glazed over. A thin layer of sweat kisses her skin. The smell of her excitement heavy in the air.  
  
Pearl moves herself between her legs. Leaning over she braces her hands on each side of her lovers head.  
  
Blue eyes stare into Garnets. A swift motion has Pearls hips flush with Garnets.  
  
A deep inhale as Pearls cock is delved into molten heat. Her eyes flutter close. Long eyelashes dancing along her cheeks.  
  
Both still, enjoying the feeling of becoming one. Garnets thick thighs come to wrap around her lovers thin hips drawing her in deeper.  
  
Pearl lays sweet kisses along the expanse of Garnets neck. Her hips undulating slowly. Rocking back and forth.  
  
Sweet moans fill the room as Garnets arms wrapped around her lovers back drawing her impossibly close.  
  
Pearl let her body sink into her lovers as her hips thrust. Her breathe hitching in her lovers ear.  
  
Garnet cunt clenched around Pearls cock, drawing her in. Bodies moving in perfect harmony.  
  
Pearls breath caught in her throat. She spilled herself inside her lover. Garnet welcomed her.  
  
Drops of sweat slid along the sharp lines of Pearls back. Her cheeks flush a rosy red.  
  
Large hands came to cup her face as smooth soft lips met hers.  
  
A sealing of hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> End Smut.
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall!


End file.
